Episode 8642 (18th May 2015)
Plot The Judge tells David's lawyer that he'll be let back in if he calms down. David tells the exasperated man that all of the statements about him must have come from Sarah and that they were all true. Steve finds a sexy piece of underwear that Carla has given Michelle as a present. He's turned on and whisks her off to the bedroom. The Judge orders a full Cafcass report and David is given interim custody of Max but Callum is given two overnight stays a week. Another hearing will be set for the final adjudication. A guilty Tony overhears Liz saying how special he is. Leanne catches Zeedan coming out of the yard with a stolen crowbar and demands to talk to him. Over dinner, Anna, Tim, Sally and Faye discuss Christening ideas for Miley. Leanne tells Zeedan that Tony isn't worth the trouble. David tells a happy Max that he can stay with Callum every so often but he confides in Gail and Michael that he thinks he's already lost Max - this is just the beginning of the end. Sarah overhears Callum making a call threatening someone but ignores the fact. Gail takes her temper out on Erica. Carla instantly spots how happy Michelle is. Steve is embarrassed when the news gets out. Anna and Sally start to get on better. Nick invites Erica to stay the night. Leanne tells Kal about Zeedan. He's determined to have it out with him but she talks him out of it. Michelle tells Carla she is her Matron of Honour and should organise her hen night. Sarah brings Callum to No.8 where it is revealed that Bethany was the one who told of David's past. David tells Callum he's not giving up. Liz tells Michelle and Steve that she and Tony are definitely going to go to Spain. Tony is going to approach Travis Limited and see if they’d like to buy her half of the Rovers too whilst letting Steve and Michelle continue to run it. She glows with happiness about how lucky she is. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *David's Lawyer - Philip Broadbent *Judge - Yvonne Gidden *Joanne Newman - Martina McClements *Callum's Lawyer - Sakuntala Ramanee Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Combined Courts - Courtroom and waiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz thinks the time is right to sell her half of the pub to Travis Ltd so she can begin a new life in Spain; Nick grows closer to Erica; and a furious David tries to find out how Callum knew about his past misdemeanours. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,610,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes